A weird proposal
by Chillis
Summary: Toshiro and Karin were dating in Seriteri for almost four years. He proposes marriage, but he take it back. How Karin will react? Will Toshiro survive Karin's anger? Dedicated to Winter 051094!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, this is my first HitsuKarin, just because Winter051094 asked for it, so it's dedicated to her. I'm sorry if it has grammar problems. English is my second language.

**A weird proposal.**

**Chapter 1**

Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of the tenth division, was in his office's roof reading a paper for the millionth time by now.

"_How the heck I can tell her that I'm sorry?" _ The now-no-so-little taicho thought. "_She doesn't want to talk with me. I don't understand"_

"_Well, she has all the right to, after you did THAT"_ his zanpakutō, Hyorinmaru said casually _"I mean, why you take it back?"_

"_I have no idea"_ Hitsugaya answered while he crumbled the poor paper after glare at it.

"Taicho, where are you?" Some girly, and drunk, voice yelled behind him, it was his lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku. She tackles him with her er… humongous breast. The teenager captain almost past away, almost.

"Matsumoto, did you finish your paperwork?" He asked, even when he knows that the answer is 'no'.

"He he, no, but I have a very important question to you. What happen with Karin-Chan?" Matsumoto said softly "I mean, Ikkaku is now pulp, and Zaraki is lost because he is looking for her… again."

Kurosaki Karin was now the third seat in the tenth division, even though she can easily defeat Ikkaku's bankai without using her shikai. She, being Kurosaki material, have a huge reiatsu, almost like her bigger brother Kurosaki Ichigo, but she knows how to suppress hers and use kido. The Kurosaki twins died at an age of 16, after some classmate took a gun into their school and shot most of their class. Somehow, both Ichigo and Hitsugaya were the ones who made all those soul burials, except Karin and Yuzu's (the benefits of having a shinigami as a brother) who went to Soul Society trough the gates and got a place in the Shinigami Academy. Now, her twin sister Yuzu is the fourth seat in the fourth division and Unohana-taicho's protégée/pupil. Ichigo is the fifth division's captain and with Kuchiki Rukia as his lieutenant and fiancée. Their father decided to move to the Rukongai, after a talk with the Head Captain Yamamoto trying to explain why he leaved Soul Society twenty years ago, and found his late wife Masaki in district one (to the Kurosakis' relief). Also, Karin is the captain of the Seritei's soccer team.

Now, the problem with Karin is that, she, being Shiro-Chan's girlfriend by almost four years, (surprisingly) wants marriage.

And (more surprisingly) he proposed her.

But, he took it back. So, no marriage and now, Seritei have a very pissed off Karin to deal with. Oh, and a crying Isshin in Rukongai, a sad Yuzu burning the wedding magazines, an angry Ichigo wanting to bankai Shiro-Chan's butt, and Masaki trying to stop the rest of the Kurosakis with Rukia's help, and failing; miserably.

"Why you ask, if you know already? You are the center of the gossip." Hitsugaya said matter-of-factly.

"Well, yeah, I won't deny it, but your division is worried about you and Karin- Chan. Especially because everyone is using winter clothes" Matsumoto said while she played with her pink and purple scarf.

"It's not my fault that both have ice reiatsus"

"You are avoiding my question little one"

"I'm NOT little" Toshiro argues, a vein pop in his forehead.

"To me, you're a cute little boy, Shiro-Chan" By now, Toshiro's veins started popping everywhere

"Don't. Call. Me. Shiro-Chan." Shiro… I mean 'Hitsugaya- taicho' threatens.

"Okay 'TAICHO', so what happen with Karin-Chan.? She is going all emo and I really need my sake companions. Yumichika is right now helping Ikkaku going into fourth division to get healed."

"I… asked Karin to be my wife" The teenager taicho blurt it out suddenly. Matsumoto put a goofy smile in her face and tries to stand up to get some sake. "But I…"

By now, Rangiku lost her smile and she sat down in a second "But what? You didn't take it back, did you?" Hitsugaya frowns, and let out a little sigh.

"Yes, I take it back"

"YOU BAKA, HOW DARE YOU TO TAKE IT BACK" Matsumoto shouted, moving her arms and standing up from the roof

"I'm an idiot"

"Yes you are" Someone said behind them. A black haired shinigami, stood behind them, with a creepy, angry aura around her.

"Hi, Karin" the taicho and fukutaicho from the tenth division said, one full of shock and terror, and the other one of amusement and a bit of shock.

"Ran-Chan, may I speak with Hitsugaya- taicho, alone?" Karin said, remarking his name and title, letting know that she is pissed off, so he really needs to be very careful.

"Yes, of course. If you need me I will be in the eighth division or with Kira. See ya" Rangiku said before she shumpoed away from Karin's aura.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, I really need to know, why you take it back." Karin asked with a sad tone in her voice.

"_Yes, Toshiro why?"_ Hyorinmaru begged (yes, the dragon actually begged). Maybe this will be the gossip of the year.

"I… don't know."

"You don't love me?" Karin asks in the verge of tears

"Yes"

"So?"

"Reputation, maybe?" Toshiro said with a confused look in his face

"Reputation. Well, reputation won't help you at all. Look at my future brother-in-law; he married someone who wasn't a noble. Strawberry is marrying a midget who is always beating the crap out of him. Old Goat, well, he doesn't have a good reputation at all with his crying and whining. I think that you don't want to show some weakness, especially if that weakness is another person. It will destroy your 'Ice Prince' reputation."Karin explained after Toshiro's words sunk in.

"Remember that Karin is the 'Ice Princess' because of her Ichigo-like scowl and some coldness she shows against her opponents, like Shiro-Chan" Rangiku popped out of nowhere, with a sake bottle and some of her drunken buddies hot in her heels (Renji, Kira, Kyoraku) they were going into Matsumoto office/sake store.

"Look, Karin, I'm so sorry about this mess"

"I don't care about what you say. I need you to prove it" Karin said while her reiatsu was getting a bit out of control

"Prove it? How?" Toshiro asked with some alarm in his voice, his reiatsu increasing with his voice.

"NOOO, THE SAKE IS FROZEN. DAMN YOU TAICHO" Matsumoto whines from inside her office

"KEN-CHAN, LOOK IS SNOWING. MAYBE IS SOCCER-CHAN OR WHITEY-CHAN" Yachiru's voice echoes from some alley in the Seritei.

"Spare with me. Then I will think about it." Karin said before summoning her zanpakuto "Gleam, Shiroi Yuki!" (White Snow)

Her zanpakuto, being an ice elemental, like Toshiro's, make the temperature drops a few grades. Shiroi Yuki has a phoenix shikai form, looking almost like Hyorinmaru's bankai form. But, her bankai form (All Kurosaki siblings have captain material. For them, obtaining bankai was very easy, unlike most of the shinigami.) Looks like an ice fairy or angel (depends on who described to you), Karin has ice wings and a blue and white Eskimo dress. Is a mixture of Ichigo and Toshiro's bankais.

"Run, taicho. Run" Karin said. Toshiro didn't waste time and shumpoed away from Karin in time record.

Unfortunately for Toshiro, Karin learned shumpo from Yoruichi, the Goddess of Flash, and from Soi Fong, second division captain and Yoruichi's ex-pupil.

After passing a running Ichigo being followed by Zaraki, she found Hitsu-kun in some deserted grounds.

"Gotcha" Karin said grabbing Hitsugaya's shoulder in her shikai mode.

**The next chapter will be the little battle between Karin and Toshiro.**

**I have a little picture of Karin's bankai; it will be my profile picture. Is not Karin, it is in what I based to create it. Okay? **

**Reviews and flame are welcome**

**See you**

**Chillis**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to the two reviewers of the last chapter. And also thanks to Winter 051094 who edit this chapter.

**A Weird Proposal**

**Chapter 2**

Kurosaki Karin and her boyfriend, Hitsugaya-Taicho, were standing in the deserted field. She had her zanpakuto unsheathed, while Toshiro's was sheathed.  
"You ready?" Karin asks with a grin on her face.  
"Yeah, Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" (Great crimson lotus ice ring) Toshiro yelled and summoned his zanpakuto into his Bankai. This created frozen wings to emerge on his back. (Also, he doesn't have the twelve petals behind him, so he can control his Bankai properly and without a time set.)  
"_Are you ready, darling?"_ Shiroi Yuki asked Karin, _"This is going to be a hard fight."_  
"Yes, momma" Karin joked with her zanpakuto and both of them let out a giggle. "Okay, here we go!"  
"Bankai! Geisha, Shiroi Yuki!" (Dancing Girl of White Snow). Karin summoned her zanpakuto, and into her Bankai form; frozen angel wings appeared on her back, and her shinigami robes changed into a white and blue Eskimo dress.  
Hitsugaya observed, for the first time, Karin's Bankai.  
"Buyou" (Dance) Karin yelled and attacked, creating a powerful snowstorm that started freezing everything that touched. Toshiro easily dodged her attack.

"A very impressive Bankai. When did you get it?" Toshiro asked.  
"Almost a year ago. Ichigo helped me. I didn't want to show you before because if the news spread, then Zaraki will have yet another reason to spare with me. Only Ichigo, I and you know about it." Karin explained before their swords met for the first time.  
After a few minutes of fighting, both of the warriors had a few cuts and bruises and where gasping for air.  
"You know…this fight won't end…because our zanpakutos…are of the same…element." Toshiro said.  
"I know…but it is still fun."  
"Yeah I guess so. Karin, you will…marry me?" Toshiro asked while he knelt down in front of Karin, opening a little box. In the box it held a wedding ring that was made up of one of Hyorinmaru's scales.  
"You won't take it back again, will you?" Karin asked with a suspicious look in her face.  
"I won't" Toshi-Chan answers solemnly.  
"Okay"

"'Okay' what?"  
"Okay, I will marry you." Karin said, just before she bent down and kissed him gently on the lips. "But you owe me a soccer match."  
"O.M.G. guys! You really need to see this" Rangiku shouted in the distance, while watching her taicho proposed, once again, to Karin.  
During all of this, Karin and Toshiro's zanpakutos real form appeared on top of a nearby hill.  
"It's nice to see you again, Yuki" The blue dragon said.  
"Yes, long time no see, Hyorinmaru" The black haired angel answered, her frozen wings gleamed with the full moon behind her.  
"Do you think that they will get along with the marriage status?" Hyorinmaru asks.  
"Yes, my little mistress will teach your master to be more… open-hearted." Yuki replied and smiled.  
By now, Hyorinmaru's head was resting in Yuki's lap. On the other hill, Toshiro and Karin were talking and watching the sky, whispering about their upcoming wedding plans.  
"I missed you," Yuki whispered suddenly, making Hyorinmaru's head tilts upward to see her penetrating blue eyes.  
"I missed you too; it is hard to be with Shiro-Chan and his…manners if you can even call them that." Hyorinmaru said, smiling. Yuki chucked and smiled as well.

_Two months later_

"The Shinigami Women's Association is preparing my bachelorette party." Karin said after a hell butterfly flew in and gave her the message. "Yuzu, I really need to drink something. Is the wedding dress ready? I want to go sleep."  
"Stop complaining, Karin-chan. When is the party?" Yuzu asked. They were all in Yuzu's barracks, finishing the dress details. "Will it be like Rukia-nee-Chan's?"  
"Well, it will be in the human world just like the wedding, and Ran-Chan is in charge of the bachelorette party. You get the idea."  
_"Yay, it will have a lot of sake"_ Shiroi Yuki sings _"Am I invited?"_  
_"If you appear in your real form, we will need to hide your wings and we need to get you a pretty dress"_  
_"No problem, ask Yuzu about the dress"  
_"Yuzu, my zanpakuto wants to go to my bachelorette party" Karin said. Behind her, Shiroi Yuki appeared and the temperature dropped a few degrees.  
"May I go, please?!" Yuki asked, with a cute little pouty face.  
"Ask Rangiku." Yuzu said, pointing towards the tenth division building. Yuki smiled before she left.  
"Yuzu, I need to stop Yuki. See you later and please tell me when you are done." Karin called out as she rushed out of the room.  
"Matsumoto, have you started the paperwork yet?" Hitsugaya-taicho asked, glaring at the pile of papers in both Matsumoto and his desk.  
"No, but with your wedding and Karin's bachelorette…"  
"Ran-Chan, may I go to Karin's bachelorette party?" A young, girly hyper voice sounded from the office doors.  
"And you are?" Hitsugaya asked with a little vein popping in his forehead, angry because the idea of the mentioned bachelorette party.  
"Shiroi Yuki, it's a pleasure. You are Shiro-Chan, right?"  
"You are Karin's zanpakuto?!" Rangiku asked with a bit of shock "You are beautiful!"  
"It is Hitsugaya-taicho to you." Hitsugaya yelled out, annoyed.  
"Shiroi Yuki, what are you doing in here?!" A very angry Karin appeared and called out of nowhere.  
"Honey, may I go to your bachelorette party?" Yuki asked Rangiku with a pouty face "May I, Ran-Chan?"  
"You won't have a bachelorette party, Karin" Hitsugaya threatened. These words leave in shock the two shinigamis and the zanpakuto spirit.  
"And why not?" All the girls asked with an aura of shock.  
"Because I'm your captain"  
"So, I'm your soon-to-be wife. Let me enjoy myself before our marriage." Karin complained "Also, Ichigo and Renji are preparing YOUR bachelor party." Karin said and a sudden idea struck her. "Hey Toshi-kun, if I don't have my bachelorette party, then you don't have yours." Karin said with a smirk.  
"What?!"  
"You heard me, if I don't have mine; you won't have yours, period. Yuki, let's go to get your dress, Ran-Chan will you come with us?"  
"No need to ask me twice," Rangiku said as all three girls left the premises while the teenager taicho tried to understand what happened.  
"COME BACK HERE!" he yelled to the girls, but they just giggled.  
IN THE REAL WORLD, EXACTLY EN URAHARA'S BASEMENT  
"Hi, Yoruichi, Orihime, Tatsuki, Ururu; you are ready for the party?" Rangiku asked while wearing her gigai. Behind her were Karin, Yuzu, Rukia, Nanao, Isane, Kiyone, Unohana, Hinamori, Nemu, Soi Fong and Kukaku with their respective gigais. (A/N: Yachiru is far too young to be in the bachelorette party)  
"Yes!" The other four sung. Ururu was in her early twenties, Yoruichi was herself, Tatsuki and Orihime in their thirties.  
"Where is Yuki-Chan?" Yuzu asked Karin.  
"Yuki-Chan?" someone asked.  
"Yeah, she's my zanpakuto and she invited herself, but she seems to be having problems with her wings." Karin explained and the others just sweat dropped.  
"Here I am!" A sing song voice echoes. "Hello everyone, I'm Shiroi Yuki, Karin's zanpakuto." (A/N: I believe that this is a weird line)  
After the greetings were dealt with, all of the girls went to the not-so nearby bar to get people, like Matsumoto, drunk.

_One hour later_  
"My, my, the child prodigy is goin' to have a bachelor party" Urahara said, playing with his fan. In front of him were all the male captains and lieutenants, plus Yumichika and Ikkaku in their gigais. Komamura-taicho got an especial gigai that has a normal, human head. Also Yamamoto-taicho was absent from the…excitement. (A/N: Too old for a bachelor party). The other ones that were with Urahara were Chad, Kon (in Ichigo's body) and Ishida.  
They did the same thing like the girls. Too bad that they went to a nearby bar because most of them, being like Matsumoto and her drinking buddies, weren't even sober enough to walk a few blocks.  
_The next day, exactly one day and 10 hours before the wedding._  
All the people who went to the bachelor and bachelorette party, returned to Urahara's store. Most of them had a huge hangover, but a few (Karin, Yuzu, Byakuya, Nanao, Nemu, Toshiro, Unohana) were sober. (Congratulations to the brave and sober ones who survived!) And because both parties were planned by Matsumoto and Kyoraku, you draw your own conclusions as to what happed.  
Somehow, the sober ones put a few futons in the basement and the drunken ones were in a deep sleep, just to be followed by the ones who help them to return to the store.  
"What a hangover" Rangiku groaned when she woke up. Too bad that the rest were sleeping in the basement because Rangiku's voice made an echo that made them wake up also.  
"Matsumoto, don't yell like that," Her taicho complained, while some of the people nodded their heads in agreement.  
"What time is it?" Someone asked, and most of the people checked their watches. But because their vision was so blurry, they didn't understand the numbers.  
"Noon, a day before Karin's wedding," Ururu answered automatically.  
"O.M.G. Karin go upstairs! Hitsugaya- taicho go with Kon to his apartment and stay away from Karin!" Rukia said with a militarized voice, "Everyone else, start preparing everything for the wedding!" A chorus of "Hai" was heard.  
**There will be a third chapter, so that will be the wedding!**

**Bye**

CHILLIS


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is the last and longest chapter of this story. I'm not good the romantic stuff,so bear with me. Dedicated to Winter051094 ! enjoy!

I don't own Bleach!

**A Weird Proposal**

**Chapter three**

_1 hour for the wedding_

"Darling, the basement is ready, the flowers are in place, the food is ready, and the chairs, the sitting arrangements, the groom, the groomsmen, the maid of honor, and the bridesmaids are ready. You have something borrowed and old, there are your mom's earrings. Something new is the dress. Something blue is the lingerie" Yuki said checking things out of some random to-do-list.

"I know" Karin groaned while Rangiku and Yuzu were applying her some make up and finishing her hair. Yuzu had a beige strapless dress, knee-long.

"We know you know. Now hold still, I don't want to poke your eye with the eye liner" Yuzu ordered.

"Who will be the priest?" Orihime asked from behind, she wore a peach color strapless dress almost knee-long, like the rest of the bridesmaids: Rangiku, Momo, Tatsuki, and Rukia.

"I think is Yamamoto-taicho" Yuzu answered "Which part of 'Hold still' don't you understand, Karin?"

"I'm doin' it, geez" Karin replied without moving somehow. She wore a strapless snow-white wedding gown, "simple but beautiful" in Yuzu's words.

There was a soft knock in the door before it opened and Masaki appeared in the threshold.

"May speak with Karin-Chan alone, please?" She asked.

"Yes, after all she is ready" Yuzu said before hugging her twin sister and follow all the bridesmaids out the room.

Karin hugged her mom before sitting in the bed.

"Karin, you've grown. Look at you; you will get married in half an hour. Tell me, do you love him?"

"Yes, mom" Karin said rolling her eyes "If not, I wouldn't be in here"

"But you are willing to give up your single life to Hitsugaya-taicho, to live with him? To share everything and I mean _everything,_ with him?"

"Yes, mom, I'm willing to do that. Heck, and just think I was against marriage a few years ago"

"I know dear. Now you are free to go and marry Toshiro."

"Thanks mom"

"Now, is time for the mother-daughter discussion about married life, and the husband necessities"

_With the nervous groom… er I mean Hitsugaya-taicho_

"Toshi-Chan! You and Karin-Chan are growing up! It looks like yesterday when I heard of the 'Child Prodigy', and look at you now, you are marrying my daughter! I HAVE A NEW SON! What a wonderful moment!" Isshin sang in a very high voice, crying his eyes out.

"Um, yeah" Toshiro whispered, looking dumbfounded at his soon-to-be father-in-law.

"But, I dare you to make Karin sad or hurt or any of their synonyms and you won't see the sunlight ever again"

Toshiro was taken aback by Isshin's comment and seriousness.

"I vow not to hurt Karin in any way possible" Toshiro said solemnly, Isshin nodded.

"We need to get into Urahara's basement before Karin does"

"Yes, the basement"

15 MINUTES LATER AT THE BASEMENT

Every soul who knows the couple and had the invitation was in the basement. There were rows and rows of chairs, in the left the bride's guests and family, and in the right Gotei 13 captains, vice captains, the tenth division and Hitsugaya's friends.

The best man was Ichigo, and the groomsmen were Byakuya, Ukitake, Renji, Yumichika and Ikkaku (A/N: Actually I can't imagine the groomsmen with tuxedos, now that I'm thinking about it. Ha, Byakuya with a tie)

Hitsugaya was standing in front of Yamamoto- taicho, toying with his tie around the neck. He was wearing a black tuxedo like the groomsmen and the best man. The only change was in the ties, Toshiro had a blue one, the groomsmen a red one and Ichigo a beige one.

"Toshiro, relax." Ichigo said when he noticed the groom fidgeting in his place. The temperature dropped a few degrees. "Thanks, this basement needs air conditioning"

"Ichigo is right, you need to relax Hitsugaya-Taicho, that is unbeautiful" Yumichika commented, arranging Toshiro's tie and hair.

"I remember my wedding, everything will go smoothly after you see the bride" Ichigo said

"Yeah, right Kurosaki" Toshiro said sarcastically

"Can you drop the 'Kurosaki'? I mean, after a few hours we will be your brother-in-law who has the right to beat the crap out of you if you hurt Karin"

"That is almost the same thing Kuchiki-taicho said to Ichigo in his wedding day, Ichigo's face was priceless." Renji said, with amusement in his voice.

"I agree" Byakuya said, Ichigo was dumbfounded.

"That exact face, just add a little bit of terror and you will have a replica of his face at that time" Ikkaku said, laughing his head off practically.

But the little chat ended when the bridesmaids walked down the aisle, followed by the maid of honor… and finally the bride with her father.

Everyone noticed that the bride was nervous, but when she saw the groom she recollected herself and put a bright smile.

The groom was speechless, and the temperature dropped another few degrees.

By the time of the bows, every girl in the room was holding tears, except Karin. There were some who sighed.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, did you accept Kurosaki Karin's hand in holy matrimony?"

"I do" He said, trying to read Karin's thoughts through her eyes

"Kurosaki Karin, did you accept Hitsugaya Toshiro's hand in Holy matrimony?

"I do" She answered without removing her eyes from Toshiro's. Both pair of eyes reflected the love they have for each other.

"Now you may kiss the bride"

The shared a soft, short kiss, full of love before walking down the aisle as a married couple

_A year later_

"_What the heck is happening?"_ Karin asks, after she suddenly throws up her breakfast.

"_I can't tell you, honey. First you need to go to the fourth division with Yuzu" _Shiroi Yuki said with some eagerness in her voice.

"Toshiro, I'm going to visit Yuzu" Karin said after she finishes changing her robes and cleaning their room.

"I will go with you" He said appearing from the bathroom, with a towel as the only cloth he has on. Karin blushes madly and nods fervently due of her nervousness before leaving in the room a chuckling Hitsugaya.

After waiting a few minutes the Hitsugaya family left their home to go to the fourth division building.

"Hitsugaya- Taicho, Hitsugaya-sama, there is something wrong?" The shinigami at the entrance asked when he saw them.

"No, I just want to visit my sister Yuzu" Karin explained, with a serious note in her voice

"Hai, please come in, she is in her office"

After going upstairs, dodging a mob of scared 11th division members being followed by a calm Unohana-Taicho, they found Yuzu's office.

"Karin-Chan, Toshiro-Chan! What are you doing here?" Yuzu exclaimed when the fore mentioned appeared in her office.

"It is something I want to talk about. _Women's Business_." Karin explained, staring at Toshiro, who leaved the room silently upon hearing Karin's words.

"What happened, Karin-Chan?"

"Since a couple of days I'm throwing up in the morning, just in the morning and I have a craving for pasta." Karin listed with panic in her voice. Yuzu just grinned madly. "What are you laughing at?!"

"Nee-Chan, you are pregnant!"

"WHAT!!!!" Karin shouted. This yell made Toshiro step inside the office with a scared look in his face

"Karin, are you okay?" He asked, his voice full of concern, he thought that she was crazy when she broke a tiny smile.

"I'm pregnant"

"What?"

"Toshiro, I'm pregnant." Toshiro's face was priceless. It went from shock to a grin in matter of seconds before kissing his wife.

"That is awesome" He said before he received a Hell Butterfly. "Dear, I need to go to a Captain's meeting"

"I bet you will tell them about the pregnancy, right?" Karin said, Yuzu giggled behind her

"Bet on it. You can come, if you want to."

"I will go; Ichi-nii's face will be priceless"

"I have a better idea" Yuzu said before whispering something

IN THE CAPTAIN'S MEETING

"Without further note, this meeting is adjourned." Yamamoto-taicho dismissed himself after saying these words. The other twelve captains stood silently before Karin appeared in the door.

"Toshiro, I need to tell you something" She said, almost jumping in her place. The other captains decided to hear the rest of the chat. This could a potential gossip of the week.

"What is it?" He said, glaring at the other captains

"I'm pregnant!" she yelled before being tackled by Toshiro into a hug

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?" Ichigo screamed while the rest of the captains congratulated the future parents. "YOU WILL DIE TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA!"

"I need to tell Rangiku, Rukia, Nanao, oh and Momo too." Karin listed when the captains held Ichigo in his bankai form with the Hollow mask on and leaved the room.

_8 Months later._

All the captains were in the first division building; they were about to start a meeting when a hell butterfly appeared and shouted at Hitsugaya-Taicho, yes shouted.

"HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO, I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FREAKING MEETING! I WANT YOU AT FOURTH DIVISION, NOW! I'M GIVING BIRTH, FOR KAMI-SAMA, I WANT YOUR LITTLE BUTT IN HERE, OR ELSE!" Karin's voice echoed in the room. Most of the captains tried to control their laughter.

"Hitsugaya- taicho, under the circumstances, you are dismissed from this meeting"

"Thanks, Yamamoto-taicho"

IN FOURTH DIVISION WITH THE SOON-TO-BE MOTHER!

"Were the hell is Toshiro?!" Karin asked before another contraction came harder than the previous ones.

"I'm here" Toshiro shumpoed in front of Karin

"What take you so long?"

"But I just got your message before shumpoed here!"

"ARGH!" Karin screamed

"The baby is coming!" Yuzu exclaimed.

Karin gave birth to a little white haired, grey eyed boy.

"Mochizuki, his name will be Mochizuki" Karin said after the labor. She watched how Toshiro carried the baby carefully

"Full moon? Why?" Toshiro asked after kissing her wife

"Because the full moon brings up memories, our memories" Karin explained.

**Um… The End!**


End file.
